


We Need More TAI TV

by shallowlives



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, the tai tv episode we all need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowlives/pseuds/shallowlives
Summary: Guy Ripley claims William Beckett got him pregnant.
Relationships: William Beckett/Guy Ripley
Kudos: 1





	We Need More TAI TV

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I got all nostalgic watching TAI TV last night and decided we need more Guy Ripley fanfic. So here you guys go!

It’s Warped Tour 2008; the summer is sweltering, and after an intense performance, William is finding the solace of air conditioning in his tour bus. Nothing particularly interesting is happening besides working on music, at least until Guy Ripley finds his way onto the bus with his microphone in hand.

“William Beckett,” Guy gazes longingly at him for a few seconds longer than he should. “Hello, I’m Guy Ripley from the BBC—”

“Oh, hey Guy.” William smiles, taking off his headphones and closing his laptop. He holds out a hand for Guy to shake, but Guy only looks down at it forlornly and takes a seat next to William. “So, you want to do, like... an interview or something?”

“Yes, well... not exactly…” Guy quickly becomes flustered, avoiding eye contact by becoming suddenly distracted with the chaotically-long wire to the microphone, curling it in his hands. “Um... oh dear, I’m sorry, you’ll have to excuse me. The heat is simply…”

“Nah, it’s fine.” William reassures him. “Do you want some water or something?”

_William Beckett?_ Offering to get him _water?_ The prospect sends an excited chill down Guy’s spine. He gives William a nervous smile and tells him, “Oh, only if it’s no trouble.”

“Really, man, it’s no problem.” William gets up and leans down to open the mini fridge, where he grabs two water bottles. He hands one to Guy and keeps the other for himself, sitting back down. “Does that help?”

“Oh, yes, certainly.” Guy says, savoring the taste of the cool water _William Beckett himself_ handed to him. He screws the cap back on it and puts it aside. “Well, now, William, I wanted to ask you if you remember that one night quite a few months ago?”

William seems confused, but politely smiles, asking, “What night?” before taking a sip of water.

“The night in which we… fornicated.”

William spits out his water out of shock, soaking the knees of his jeans. Between coughs, he demands, “ _What?_ ”

“Oh dear, I didn’t intend to upset you—”

William’s hacking subsides and as he wipes drops of water off his chin, he asks, “Guy, what the _hell_ are you talking about?”

Guy is saddened William doesn’t seem to remember, but then again, he was drunk at the time. “Well, you see, I was at a party interviewing you and you were quite inebriated. Then you said to me, and I quote, ‘If you’re just gonna keep making eyes at me all night, let’s fuck’ and although I had not consumed as many alcoholic beverages and should have known it wasn’t exactly professional, I was just a tad intoxicated and grinned like this,” Guy grins wide as an example, “and I said, ‘Delicious’. Then you pushed the microphone out of my hand and dragged me to a closet, where we… had sexual intercourse.”

William isn’t sure if his cheeks are flushed red from the heat or Guy’s claims that they hooked up. “I don’t really remember that, but I’m really sorry if…”

“No, no, I quite enjoyed it.” Guy assures him very eagerly. “I only bring it up now because, well, I… it seems I was impregnated that night.”

William stares at Guy blankly and blinks.

“I mean to say you fertilized my egg.” Guy clarifies.

“Yeah, I understand what you’re saying but… there is no way I could have gotten you pregnant. You’re a _dude._ ” William’s eyes dart to the camera. “This is a prank for your show, right? Haha, really funny. You almost got me for a second there, making me think I would have actually fucked you or something.”

The cameraman only purses his lips and Guy’s hand shoots to his pocket, taking out a pregnancy test and displaying it to William. “I took this a few days ago. I’m afraid I’m telling the truth.”

William takes the pregnancy test, gaping at the plus sign. “No way.” He shakes his head slowly in disbelief. “You… you must have gotten someone else to take this for you. I’m impressed with the effort put into this, but are we going to do an actual interview or what?”

By now, William expects Guy to let up and have a laugh about the entire thing, but instead he seems confused. “It’s not a jest, sweet…. suave, gorgeous William… you’re going to be the father of my child.”

“That’s it.” William shoves the pregnancy test back into his hands. “Either you start asking me real questions or you get the hell off of this bus!”

“But I--”

William stands, looming over Guy and pointing to the door. “Get _off._ Do you know how fucking invasive this is? I have a _family,_ Guy, you can’t just try coming in here and try to convince me of some bullshit like this!”

“But…”

“ _Off._ ” William orders.

Guy sighs. “Very well, then.” He stands up, having to untangle the microphone cord from around William’s feet for a few awkward seconds before he can step away. “I’ll depart. I understand you’re still quite in denial.”

William doesn’t respond; he only glares as Guy shuffles off the bus, turning his head to look back at William a few times in case he suddenly changes his mind. However, William’s annoyance remains stagnant.

“Well, that certainly didn’t go as planned.” Guy says to the camera once he’s off the bus, forcing a bleak smile. “I suppose… I suppose I’ll just have to give William some time to process the news. Fatherhood is quite daunting of a prospect, isn’t it?”


End file.
